Buckflankia
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Based on the timeless story of "Kickassia", Twilight Sparkle with the aid of her own alliance of "mixed-nuts" plans to do the impossible, the unthinkable, the completely ridiculous: Overthrow Equestria!
1. Part 1: A pony to pony them all

There is a nation called… Equestria. A micro-monarchy to be accurate. It's located between a thick, eerie forest called Everfree. Equestria itself is large, but the main point, Canterlot, is not all too big; being no larger then twenty acres of land. With a rich history and economic productivity, it has been easily dubbed a nation. The entire nation is ruled over by an ageless pony named Princess Celestia and her sister Luna.

Now Equestria may seem like a lot to take in with all their guards; but Discord knows I always wanted to run my own nation; and that I'll do just about anything to get it. Even… dare I even think it? Plan a hostile take over against my own teacher…

I'm Twilight Sparkle; and I have a strong feeling that nopony will see harmony quite like this…

* * *

The Canterlot royal hall was curiously vacant as both Princess Luna and Celestia sat together on a jointed throne. Normally guards would be stationed around each corner of the grand hall; along with the lot of the nobility trotting about with high domineers. But for whatever the reason there was nothing. Luna furrowed her brows nervously and turned to her elder sister, seeing that she was keeping unnaturally calm. "Sister?"

"Yes Luna? What's wrong?" Celestia replied gently.

"Do you ever feel like something is terribly wrong…?"

"Wrong? Yes, I have that feeling time to time," Celestia answered honestly, "why? Are you feeling that right now?"

"In a way…" unsure of herself, Luna looked towards one of the many stain glass windows that lined the grand hall, "I have this unshakeable feeling that something… something…"

"Something bad is going to happen?"

Luna shook her head slowly, her face filled with a growing fear. "Worse… I have this feeling that something… irrational is about to happen. Something absolutely, ridiculously absurd in every manner of the phrasing."

With a soft chuckle, Celestia rested one of her wings on her sister's tense back. "Don't worry little sister. In all my years of running Equestria, nothing absurd has ever happened in Canterlot that I myself hadn't orchestrated," once more Celestia laughed and gave a soft pat to her sister, "All will be fine."

"If it makes no difference to you, sister," Luna began to say with a deep groan, "I will withhold any sort of enthusiasm until this is confirmed…"

"Do as you wish," Celestia retracted her wing and returned to looking off into the distance; at the main entrance to the grand hall.

Suddenly, the main door swung open with a purple-ish tint encasing it. Both princesses looked to the entryway with mixed looks as they saw Celestia's faithful student trotting in with a slow calm about her. Quickly, the princesses sprouted smiles and gave Twilight a light, greeting nod. "Twilight Sparkle, what brings you to Canterlot?" Celestia greeted cheerfully.

"It's a rare sight to be sure," Luna agreed, forgetting all about what tension she had been piling up on herself.

Twilight gave each princess a returning nod and smiled cutely at them. "Well, I prepared a small speech for my arrival," Twilight said while pulling a clutch of index cards from a satchel clinging to her side, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, go right ahead," Celestia urged her on.

Clearing her throat, Twilight began to read over her cards while holding them up with a glow of her horn, "Pleasantries to you two, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I am Twilight Sparkle; Element of Magic, Ponyville scholar, and all around friendly pony."

Both Celestia and Luna exchanged smiles with one another, visibly charmed with this spectacle. "I for one am fine and in good health. Over my time in Ponyville and all over Equestria, I've compiled a mass of friends, allies, and acquaintances; and, not to brag, it's a fairly grand collection." Switching her cards, Twilight continued, "I have come to notice your large land of Equestria as well in the meantime; more particularly your capital of Canterlot. You two must be very proud of it." Celestia nodded in agreement while Luna began to feel a sinking feeling twisting in her gut. "However… to fair, Canterlot is not all too big and clearly you two aren't either," suddenly Celestia quirked a brow at that comment, "Now, I won't beat around the preverbal bush here, I'm going to, well, invade you!" Twilight said in a cheerful tone.

Luna's expression became shocked as her jaw dropped a little, while Celestia had begun to smile warmly, "My alliance is going to storm Canterlot, dethrone you, and occupy the capital, claiming it as our own," Twilight continued to read off her speech in a cheerful manner, "Now please, don't get any ideas of fighting back or trying to stop us in our seizing of the city. As I stated before, my alliance is a mighty collection of skilled individuals, each one complimenting the rest into a perfect, unified force. While you two have, what? Just the two of you and a few guards?" Twilight chuckled as if the idea was unthinkable.

Luna stammered out with dumbfounded loss of words, completely unable to process what she was hearing. "But, because of our past and our student-teacher relationship, Princess Celestia, I will give you one day to evacuate Canterlot before my alliance and I rain down our conquest on you," finishing off the last card, Twilight tucked the cards away and gave the princesses a simple, kind nod before departing out the main doors she entered through.

Exiting the grand hall, the doors slammed behind her with the same magic that opened them previously. Once more the hall became devoid of sound and the princesses sat on their throne quietly. "W-What was that—" Luna began to say, giving her elder sister a distort look.

"Luna," Celestia stated flatly. Just then, Celestia's horn tinted with a golden hue, lifting a strange green hat from behind the throne and plopping it atop her sister's head, "it…is… time." Celestia said with a growing smile, leaving her sister even more confused with a general hat placed on her head.

* * *

**Yeah... that just happened.**


	2. Part 2: It's time I guess?

The day had yet to dusk towards the dusty night as Twilight sat before her window beside her bed. She sat there calmly, her eyes locked on the massive picturesque palace tucked away into the mountain side outside of Ponyville. Ever slowly, a smile crossed her face, which made Spike somewhat uneasy while he stood next to his caretaker by the window. "My beautiful Canterlot…" she whispered in a short nostalgia before turning to look at Spike, "Spike. Do you have the letters?"

Spike straightened up at the call and quickly showed a pile of prewritten letters off to his side to Twilight, which made her smile even more. "Perfect Spike… It's about time we called the team…" lifting the papers up with her horn's magic, Twilight looked to Spike proudly; Spike returning the look with a still uneasy gulp.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres; home of the Apple Family, soul proprietors and distributers of all things apple. The day was still very young, and therefore the entire Apple Family was hard at work. Applejack and Big Macintosh bucking with their strong hind legs against the firm apple tree trucks so as to let Apple Bloom with a basket dawned upon her head catch the falling fruits and deliver them to Granny Smith so she could examine them for quality. It was a fast family machine, just like it always was.

Wiping away a small bead of sweat, Applejack studied over the clutch of apples they had collected thus far. "More then 'nough if y'all ask me," Applejack concluded.

Both her siblings agreed with a nod, Apple Bloom nearly dropping a few overflowing apples from her basket in the process. "We'll be headin' in Granny Smith!" Applejack called to her grandma with a wave of her left foreleg to gain her attention.

Granny Smith noticed the gesture and gave the three young ponies a dismissing smile while she began to study each apple they gathered. Being dismissed, the three moved off towards the house and Applejack helped Apple Bloom with removing her bucket. "So… What do y'all wanna do?" Applejack asked once they had all filled the living room of the house.

Apple Bloom and Big Mac thought over the idea for a second, but when Big Mac opened his mouth to say his idea, a green burst of fire swirled out between the three siblings. Apple Bloom was quick to hide behind her larger and more built brother while Applejack, familiar with such a flame, smiled and watched as the flame formed into a piece of paper. "A… A letter?" Apple Bloom asked cautiously.

The paper slowly brushed onto the wood flooring and Applejack crouched down to read it. "Guessin' so… Must be from Twi. Wonder what she wants…" Applejack wondered as she read the letter to herself.

Her siblings waited curiously for their sister to inform them of what it said. But, seeing her finish the letter and cocking her head confused, they both asked together: "What's it say?"

"Nothin' really… just says 'Dear Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom… It's time'."

* * *

Near the center of Ponyville, but known as the center of the fashion universe lately, Rarity's Boutique was rounding off some last business before the usual time for a break. Typically Rarity would be working the store alone, but her dear little sister Sweetie Belle had joined her by wrapping and bagging purchases as they came and went. Little by little, the bustle of the shoppers combed out from the shop and left the two sisters alone; satisfied. "That was a very good day, Sweetie Belle. You did wonderfully," Rarity complimented her sister, giving her mane a soft pat.

"Thanks, Rarity," Sweetie Belle chirped, "So, uh, since we're all done… Can we do something fun?"

"Fun? Well, I don't see why not," Rarity admitted while tucking some dresses away, "What would you like to do?"

Sweetie Belle opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off as a green fire erupted on top of Rarity's work counter. Instantly, Sweetie Belle knew what it was and clapped her hooves. "Oh, oh! Spike sent you a message!" the little filly cheered energetically.

Rarity turned to see just in time as the fire produced a piece of paper, bringing forth a smile. "Honestly, Sweetie Belle. It's probably from Twilight…" Rarity defused Sweetie Belle's over-enthusiasm before picking up the paper with the soft grip of her magic so she could bring it close to read.

Sweetie Belle tapped her hind leg impatiently, ever too eager to find out what it said. "So? So?" she pestered her sister eagerly.

The paper went back to its spot on the desk, leaving Rarity with a confound expression. "…What does 'It's time' mean?"

* * *

On the outskirts of Ponyville rested a rustic little cottage, every inch of the small grassy property covered with bounding little animals jittering around while their soft-spoken caretaker, Fluttershy, rested on the porch overlooking the collection of animals. Beside her, Rainbow Dash was waxed a wedge against Tank's shell. "Thanks for the wax stuff, Fluttershy. Tank's shell's been getting really scratched up lately," Rainbow Dash thanked.

"It's no trouble at all. Tank has always had trouble with his shell, so I always keep some wax ready for him," Fluttershy explained.

For some time, the two of them sat on the porch in silence, Rainbow Dash wiping away at Tank's scratchy shell. "So… Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"What is the difference between a turtle and a—" but before Rainbow Dash could finish, a green puff of fire sprung from the air between the two ponies, causing Fluttershy to squeak and jolt back away from the fire.

Rainbow Dash, after giving Fluttershy a narrowed look watched as the flame turned into a letter and leaned down to read it. Quickly, Fluttershy smiled and inched closer to Rainbow Dash and the letter. "Oh, it's from Twilight… What's it say?"

Lifting her head up, Fluttershy was a bit surprised with the serious tone in Rainbow Dash's red-tone eyes. "…It's time…"

* * *

One by one, green bursts of fire had come and gone all across of Equestria, bringing with it Twilight's message to arms. For indeed, the time had come; the time for action. Twilight remained at the window, ripe in satisfaction over the proceedings thus far. Sure enough, on the dawn of tomorrow, she and her army would storm Canterlot Castle, overthrow the princess and—

Knock, knock.

Twilight turned from the window to look at her stairs that lead to the first floor, being sure she heard a firm knock at her door. "Wonder who that is…" Twilight mused to herself, hopping down to the ground below and advancing through her house to the first floor; having Spike following close behind.

Knock, knock.

"Coming! Coming!" Twilight called to whoever was at the door.

Using the glint of her horn's power, Twilight opened the door to see that Applejack was standing in the doorway. "Applejack! Nice to see you. What brings you—"

In a quick snap, Applejack flashed Twilight the letter that was just sent to her. "What time is it?" Applejack simply asked.

Twilight blinked blankly before shaking her head. "…I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, ya' sent me and my siblin's this here letter. All it says is 'it's time'. Now I ain't all that used to yer' Canterlot lingo, so excuse me if I don't know what 'it's time' means," Applejack explained while remaining reasonably calm.

"Oh… I figured you would know… I suppose I'll let the others explain it to you when we all meet up," Twilight nodded.

"Others? Ya' mean them?" Gesturing behind her, Twilight saw the entirety of all her friends in Equestria gathered outside her library, each group holding a letter in their teeth, magic, ear, or saddle.

"Oh my…" Twilight said quickly. "Wait…" Twilight searched the group quickly before cocking a brow, "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

* * *

At the bakery of Sugar Cube Corners, Pinkie Pie had been preparing a fresh batch of cupcakes. "These'll be the best ones yet, Gummy!" Pinkie proudly declared to her lop-eyed pet lying in a bowl of dough.

In the midst of her work, she saw a green fire spark before her eyes. "WOOOOO! A letter from Twilight! I always love a letter! Even though this is my first one from her; I bet it's gonna be great!" She cheered before snatching the letter and reading it over.

Short after, she gasped and threw her cupcakes to the ground. "Gummy! We're taking over Molossia! Wait… No, Canterlot… We're taking over Canterlot!"


	3. Part 3: Are you a pony or well

The simple library became filled with ponies chattering about what they thought they were called for. A surprise party? A celebration of some sort? A meteor shower? No one knew exactly… or even had a clue. That alone is why everybody looked to Twilight standing in the center of the library. "Alright… welcome everybody," Twilight nodded to them, "ponies…" looking to Breaburn and his cousins, "griffon…" turning, she looked to Gilda standing off to the side annoyed, "dragon…" Spike just sighed since he was the only dragon there, "I'm glad you could all make it."

"Make it? Make it to what?" Rarity asked from out of the crowd.

"At first I assumed we all would know why I called you here… But I was clearly wrong."

"All yer' letter said was 'it's time'. Off the top of ma' head, I can think ah' ten things that could mean!" Applejack pointed out.

"Yes, yes. I should've been a bit clearer… But ink isn't cheap and I was trying to keep each letter under 20 characters." Twilight admitted.

That itself made enough sense, so a few of her guests simmered down; save particularly Rainbow Dash who was looking rather confident. "Don't worry, Twi," Rainbow Dash swooped down and put a reassuring hoof on her friend's shoulder, "I understand exactly what we're doing."

Twilight was genuinely surprised by this, smiling all the while. "What? Really? That's great. Well then, I'll let you go ahead and explain how we're taking over Canterlot," Twilight allowed, metaphorically handing Rainbow Dash the reigns.

Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded proudly while everyone else in the room looked petrified and at a loss for any words. "Awesome. Well, here's the—" doubling taking a look at Twilight, Rainbow Dash looked confused, "Wait… we're taking over Canterlot?"

"Well, yeah. What did you think we were doing?" Twilight asked, starting to get curious.

The pegasus shifted nervously before ducking away back to Fluttershy's side. "N-Never mind what I was thinking…"

Still, everyone remained stone cold with the echoing of Twilight's words ringing through there skulls. It was Applejack that finally spoke up, clearly very unsettled. "Did ya' say… take over Canterlot?"

"Yes, Applejack, I did," Twilight said frankly.

A long pause settled over the lot of them before in a chorus, everyone said, "I'm out."

"We're out."

"Out of here."

One by one, in a flowing manner, everyone began to exit the library. Quickly, Twilight teleported in front of the exit with a frantic look about her. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here… you've gone mad if you think we could –much less would- take over Canterlot," Rarity said frankly.

The chorus of agreement followed her statement, but Twilight only frowned. "But don't you all wish you had more? Canterlot is the center of Equestria. If we take Canterlot, we take Equestria, if we take Equestria, we will have everything we could ever want."

"Let's say yer' right," Applejack started, "Canterlot has guards coverin' every dang inch of the city. Led by yer' own brother, I'd remind ya', too."

"Right you are… but Shining Armor has already been dealt with…" Twilight said in a foreboding manner.  
…

"Cadance, are you sure this is the right way?" Shining asked as he and his wife ventured down a twisting road.

"Of course," Cadance answered cheerfully, "Twilight wouldn't lead us wrong. Just you wait; when we find this 'snipe' creature, we'll be able to put it down in the history books right along our names."

"If you say so…" Shining sighed tired.  
…

"Yes… taken dealt with…"

"A'right… but that still leaves almost one hundred guards," Applejack added.

"Correct. But without Shining Armor's guidance and leadership, we'll be able to rip right through them and—"

"Get our hats handed to us by the Princesses…" Breaburn spoke up flatly.

Once more, everyone in the room agreed with little chatter and slight nods. "Oh please. I already told Celestia my plans and gave her plenty of time to evacuate… she's not stupid, so she and her sister are probably long gone by now."

"Twilight!" Applejack finally snapped, "This is stupid! Celestia knows yer' plan, she's taught y'all everythin' ya' know, and she knows none of us are gonna' possibly beat her or her army!"

Twilight remained silent for a second, pursing her lips casually and narrowing her eyes at Applejack. "You know, Applejack… there were creatures that thought like you too… Do you know what they were called?" Twilight asked calmly, leaning closer to her cowpony friend. Applejack readied to retort the comment before Twilight snapped her head up into the air, "They were called Changelings!" everyone looked around the room confused, but none more then Applejack. "They were self-centered, un-ambitious creatures that wanted to rob everyone of their joy! Are you a Changeling, Applejack!" at that moment, everyone gasped while Twilight pointed a single hoof at Applejack.

"…No?" Applejack responded blandly.

"Are you a Changeling, Applejack!" Twilight shouted louder.

"No!" Applejack said once more, feeling everyone's eyes resting on her.

"Because Changelings are not allowed in my library, much less my villege!"

"I ain't no Changeling!"

"I think you are! Quick! Everyone hold her down and zap her!" Twilight ordered; and strangely enough, many began to inch closer to Applejack.

"Stop!" Applejack shouted, throwing her front legs into the air, hoping to stop everyone, "I'm not a Changeling! I'm good ol' Applejack! Ah' swear!" she pleaded.

"Good…" Twilight softly excused, gesturing for everyone to take a step back. "Now… allow me to enlighten you about a group that never surrendered… they were called Changelings."

"For the love of—" Applejack cursed under her breath after rejoining her siblings.

Twilight ignored the objection and continued on. "Their whole plan was thought to be extreme and rather insane," the ponies in the room nodded thoughtfully at the recollection, "But, you wanna know what? They got pretty close, didn't they? Do you know why? They stayed dedicated," a few ponies voiced a simple 'yeah', "they kept unified!"

"YEAH!" many more joined in, leaving Applejack dumbfounded when she saw Apple Bloom throwing her hooves up too.

"I know for a fact a lot of you ponies here thought they were stupid for even trying…"

"Oh yeah…" they all said dejectedly.

"Well, Applejack said it herself, we're stupid, so that gives us just as much a chance, if not more considering our diversities!"

"Techinicly, ah' didn't say we were—" but Applejack's interjection was quickly dashed by everyone going into a roar of agreement.

Seeing now how she was having them eating out of the flats of her hooves, Twilight pressed for the finisher. "Now, follow me in this thought. First, we take Canterlot; then, we move onto Ponyville, then the Everfree Forest! At this point, our forces will be so monstrous and massive, not a single pony or creature alike will stand up to us! Then, who knows? We take Cloudsdale," Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy smiled a little at the thought of owning their own home town, "Then even Appleloosa!" Breaburn straightened up and became bright faced at that idea, "We may even reach Saddle Arabia!" even Rarity had to ponder such an endeavor as taking over such vast lands, "And wherever it is that Gilda and Zecora are from! No offence you two."

"No biggie," Gilda shrugged, still completely bored and uninterested with what was going on.

"The idea is fine, to conquer the home of mine," Zecora nodded her approval

"Then you know what we're going to take after that?" Twilight lead them to answer her question.

"Equestria?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Why stop there? We'll take over the whole world!" Twilight encouraged. "So tell me… What are you all? Changelings?" everyone grumbled at the notion presented, "Or are you Changelings!" at once, everyone through their front legs into the air and cheered with hoots and hollers.

Seeing her revolution taking fruit, Twilight Sparkle just took it all in for a moment before noticing a pink mare sitting next to her. "Oh. Pinkie Pie. When did you get here?"

"Around the Changeling speech…" Pinkie replied, adjusting a hat outfitted on top of her head.

Twilight cocked her head a little and examined the choice in headwear. "That's a nice trilby; any reason why you're wearing it?"

"Oh, you know…" Pinkie shrugged before giving a side glance to nowhere. "I guess you can say for the rest of this adventure… I'm gonna be Atop the Fourth Wall!"

"…Huh?"


End file.
